So Called 'Tutoring'
by Charmzi
Summary: [Troyella] Tutoring two hopeless basketballers on a Friday afternoon, soon turning into more of a so called tutor session. [OneShot]....T for some language and implications


**Now, for my very long A/N:**

**Well, yet another OneShot from me but this one has a bit of a history! Some of the parts come from Rachael (an older friend of mine) because when she was still in the hospital and was continuously telling me stories of her teen years. So I have now combined a few of them together to make just this story.**

**I have good news for the people who have been PM-ing me, I am going to go ahead with that full length story. BUT it won't be seen for something like another month, just so that I can get some ideas and get a head start on writing it up!**

**Inspired by:** Rachael's teen years (those many gazillion years ago XD )

**Dedicated to:** Jewel2502, simply because I was in her epilogue of her story and she took the time to reply to my reviews!

**Beta'd by:** ocRM4eva

* * *

"Yet another 'A' Gabstar, could you please tutor me?!" Troy practically begged the brunette holding a test with a big, fat, red 'A' written on the top left hand corner of the front sheet. As the pair walked out of their mathematics class hand in hand down toward their respective lockers, a group of back-stabbing, stupid cheerleaders walked past.

"Nerd," Rachael Willis said whilst trying to cover it with a cough. Rachael Willis was, personality wise, a somewhat cheerleader stereotype. She was stuck-up, mean, and bitchy to whomever came across her path; but she didn't fit the looks of a cheerleader, for she was 5 feet 3 inches tall with a flat chest and stomach, and contrasting with olive skin and black hair.

The other cheerleaders, that had been dubbed as her 'followers' by the majority of the school, began to snicker; and Gabriella let go of Troy's soft hand, placed her hand on her hip, and glared at the rude head-cheerleader before replying back with a smirk-ish smile.

"Well, Rachael, at least I'll pass this course, and not have to repeat it over the summer."

Many of the people that made up the newly formed crowd took in deep breaths before letting out mumbled responses of 'burn' or 'touché'. Yet another witty comment had come from Gabriella Montez's mouth - a smart, pretty, funny, artistic female that had not only captured the eyes and dirty thoughts of most (if not all) of East High boys but also the heart of Troy Bolton; East High's superstar.

"Well _Gabi_, I don't need academics for my future. So what's the point?" she replied back smugly, copying Gabriella's actions.

"Don't call me that. That name is rightfully reserved for friends and family, and last time I checked 'Bitch' wasn't under either of those categories." Gabriella started before smiling at Rachael sweetly and continuing with her reply, "Oh and I'm sure that being paid for sex certainly needs academics. You know, for counting your money."

"And you would know this how? Had experience?" She replied back sweetly with an angelic smile on her face.

"Oh you know the occasional one. But they came onto me, for they knew I knew what I was doing." She stated as she took a small, almost unnoticeable step toward her victim-to-be.

"What? Like how guys come onto me? They seem to have a thing for my looks." Rachael flaunted willingly.

"Right, but unlike you, I have boobs." Gabriella stated as she grabbed both of her breasts in separate hands to make her statement clear.

"At least I'm not a whore."

"I thought we covered the aspect that that was going to be _your_ future profession Rachael?" Gabriella asked, feigning stupidity.

Being caught in a moment where her mind was too slow for her mouth, Rachael stood around awkwardly and rather stupidly. Huffing in defeat she walked past Gabriella mumbling under her breathe, "Bitch."

"And proud of it!" Gabriella replied before turning around and watching her latest victim stalk off. With a quick comment coming to mind, she held up her left hand to wave good bye before calling out, "Call me! I'm happy to tutor!"

A few of the people watching the scene unfold clapped and whistled before walking to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. Troy stood in front of his girlfriend smiling slightly but shaking his head in disbelief, he opened his arms for her to come forth and she did so willingly.

Hugging each other, with Troy's head resting on top of Gabriella's head and Gabriella's head on his toned chest, Troy enquired quietly, "Whatever happened to sweet and conservative Gabriella?"

"She became best friends with 'rowdy and witty Gabriella' when junior year started." She stated with a smile sigh.

It was true, near the end of sophomore year Gabriella's personality had begun to change as her mother married a new man, who brought out the more daring and carefree side of her; a fantastic quality and opportunity for all. But since she had started to officially be called 'Troy Bolton's girlfriend' the cheerleaders that either had a thing for Troy or one of their closest friend's had a thing for him changed their to-do lists. Number one was now making high school harder for her. So when they started to annoy her and pick on her, she simply stated facts and made witty comments to get them to back down, which didn't seem to be happening.

Kissing her nose lovingly, Troy asked her again with a small smile, "So, can you tutor me?" she smiled back before kissing him and dragging him to the cafeteria.

* * *

Walking back inside the crowded lounge room of the Montez residence, a variety of exercise books, notebooks, stationery and a wide variety of snacks covered the tables and floors. As Troy walked through the doors once again, with bottles upon bottles of soda in his arms, he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched on curiously and amusedly at the scene in front of him. Gabriella and Taylor sat on either side of Chad, whacking their heads repeatedly with math and English textbooks, respectively. Stopping to try and re-explain the equation to him and not receiving any success, they let out frustrated sighs before resting their foreheads on the table in front of them. Every Friday afternoon from three 'til six, Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and Taylor McKessie met up at one of their houses to try and complete homework or improve their grades – well mainly Troy and Chad's.

"You know what? I think we should stop. Or else you two might be compelled to kill Chad." Troy said as he started to pack up his books. As the others followed his example, he started to move the tables and chairs back to their original positions and arranged the snacks and soft drinks strategically so that everyone would be able to obtain what they desired. Unless of course someone was holding it out of their reach or it was placed on one of the side tables next to the sofas and you just happened to be in the seat furthest from it.

Taylor and Chad snuggling were on one of the sofas and Troy and Gabriella were on the other, with the opening music for 'Finding Nemo' beginning to play. Although it was child-like the four loved it to death.

As Taylor and Chad snuck kisses in between scenes, Troy and Gabriella managed to watch the majority of the movie before Gabriella leaned over Troy to retrieve her glass of Coke. But as she did so, she needed to place a hand on his mid-thigh to support her and as she stretched out for the glass her top slid up a bit, revealing some tanned skin of her lower back. Grinning slightly, Troy moved his right hand – as it was the closer hand – to hold the back of her left thigh. Feeling the sudden warmth of a hand on her thigh, Gabriella settled the glass back down before going back slowly and stopping with her lips millimetres away from his lips; teasing him so.

"You can look, but don't touch Mr Bolton." Gabriella ordered as she pecked his lips and jumped off the couch and waltzing into the kitchen.

Groaning with the teasing that just occurred, he squirmed in his sitting position before the chorus of 'Dance Floor Anthem' by Good Charlotte began to fill the room. Chad merely bobbed his head to the music before realisation hit him and he reached for his phone, flipping it open to answer it. When the short and simple conversation had finished he extended his hand to Taylor to pull her onto her feet. They walked to the kitchen to say good bye to Gabriella and the couple waved their goodbyes before walking out to Chad's black Navigator.

When Gabriella returned with a bag of pretzels and two more glasses of the red 'Fanta', she sat down on the couch near Troy, but not too close to him. Accepting the offered drink from his girlfriend, the two continued to watch the childish movie that was playing.

When Merlin was rescuing Dory from the terrors of the jellyfish, the lights flickered before finally turning off, along with all other electrical equipment in the household.

"WHAT! Now we'll never know what happens Troy!" Gabriella said exasperatedly as Troy gave her silhouette a perplexing look. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light change, Troy shuffled on the couch toward her and rested a hand on her knee.

"Gabs. Brie. Gabi. Ella. Gab-brie-ella.," Troy started as he listed off all the possible nicknames he could come up with off the top of his head, "What am I going do with you? You've seen this movie as much as you've seen 'Rent', and you've seen that HEAPS of times! I'm pretty sure you know word for word what happens in the end." He reasoned.

"Yeah, but still…" Gabriella started to say out before huffing and wondering around the house for some matches and non-scented candles with the aid of the light coming from her mobile phone.

Half an hour later a trail of candles had illuminated a pathway up the stairs to the bathroom, to Gabriella's room, to the lounge room, to the front door, to the kitchen, and to the backdoor. As Gabriella stood smiling at her achievement, a pair of strong, muscular arms crept around her waist in a strong yet soft hold.

"Now what shall be the plan now? Nothing to do with the power out. Plus we have the whole night since I'm staying over again." Troy whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly in delight.

It was true Gabriella and Troy would stay over at each other's houses, normally taking turns to make the distribution somewhat even. Although the parents agreed to the new arrangements, the door had to be left open and they were not allowed to stay up any later than eleven on a school night. The couple was more than happy to comply with the rules, for they normally stayed up to talk, watch movies or play board games that had been discovered under the mess of Troy's bedroom or in the back of Gabriella's closet.

The two stood in silence before Gabriella whispered in thought, "I want to go swimming."

Troy smiled slightly before kissing the back of her neck and replying back, "I know you're excited about the pool your mum just put in. But what am I going to swim in? I have no gear here fit for that."

The brunette turned around in his arms and looped her arms around his neck before whispering in a 'duh' type tone, "Silly, we don't need clothes!"

Troy's eyes widened and his mouth stayed somewhat agape. She smiled cheekily before walking out the back door, following the candles, and swaying her hips.

The back door could be heard sliding closed once more from the pool's edge as the soft patting of feet snuck up behind Gabriella. Letting out a small squeal as a pair of soft lips met the back of her neck hungrily, she urged her self not to give in. Pulling away, she walked over to the side gate to make sure it was closed and peering over it to make sure that the front door had been closed; she walked back over to Troy who stood facing the pool peacefully.

The light from two near-by lamp posts in the street combined with the unusual brightness of the stars and moon combined to reflect off the pool's water. The backyard was lit up as the fairy-lights in the garden bed were on along with the patio's lights.

Walking up to him cautiously, she slipped her chilled soft hand under his top to rest upon his toned abs. Gliding her fingertips over his stomach softly, a strangled moan came from his mouth as her other hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt before she started to tug on it to get it over his head. As he lifted his arms to make it easier for her he let them stay there suspended in the air. She brought her hands down to graze his skin lightly, before pulling off her own T-shirt and her shorts leaving her in red and black lacy bra and black boy-shorts standing behind the oblivious blue-eyed boy. Placing a kiss between his shoulder blades she reached around and played with his belt as she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Eyes to the front Bolton."

His body felt warm as a cool breeze past over him as soft material was dropped onto his head unexpectedly. Lifting his hand he found a red and black bra grasped in his left hand, his cheeks flushed. Only to grow hotter when a piece of black clothing flew in front of his face, turning to his right when a tap was felt on his right shoulder a splashing noise could be heard behind him. Turning quickly he noted Gabriella laying on her back floating with the currents of the pool and quickly discarded the rest of his clothing before lowering himself into the pool.

Many times Troy managed to approach her; but he could only steal small pecks before being pushed away playfully. They went on like this for about an hour; before Gabriella got too tired with her teasing and sunk into the kiss Troy was giving her. He pushed her softly to the pool's edge, minding where all of his and her body parts were.

A soft gasp before a shrieked,"Gabriella!" admitted into the atmosphere as the teen couple pulled away from each other.

There, dressed in formal working attire, stood a bewildered Ms Lucille Montez. By now the power had turned back on inside the house making Ms Montez seem as if she was glowing. The pair must've dismissed the extra lighting due to the tasks they were trying to accomplish.

As Troy tried to push away from Gabriella as fast he could, he was only pulled back by Gabriella – pushing herself up against him with a flustered look. Obviously she didn't exactly want to be exposed to her own mother, so Troy was the only possible cover-up, not that he minded the close proximity.

"Gabriella Marie Montez! Troy Alexander Bolton! What are you two doing? Get out this instant!" Ms Montez yelled at the top of her lungs.

The two blushing teens stayed still trying to resist the embarrassment quickly approaching them from Ms Montez.

"Oh come on! It's not as if I haven't seen those _bits_ before! Now OUT!" She huffed and stormed back into the house. The two left the pool quickly and threw on their clothes before walking into house and awaiting their punishment.

* * *

As Gabriella set her lunch tray down with a huff onto one of the many round, red and white tables in East High's cafeteria on Monday morning, the group erupted in suppressed giggles and chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah...laugh it up!" A deep voice came from behind her. Troy Bolton stood with a bag slung over his shoulder and a lunch tray in his hands and sat down next to Gabriella, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled softly before a loud voice could be heard from the cafeteria's doorway.

"Troy! Move! Now!" Mr Bolton's voice echoed from the doorway as Gabriella and Troy scrambled to sit next to someone else at their table.

As Troy banged his forehead on the table, he heard Chad question uncertainly. "How much longer is this going on for?"

Troy groaned before saying with a sigh, "Five weeks I'm grounded. I can only leave the house for school and basketball. Plus no phone on weekends and dad's making me pay for the phone bill for the next three months."

Gabriella snorted before firing back, "You think that's bad? My mum called my dad after giving me a month of being grounded, then he just _had_ to add ANOTHER month of being grounded on top of it! Plus mum won't give me my phone back for two weeks and I have to clean the pool by myself!"

"Yeah, Gabs' got it worse Troy. No sympathy for you today." Kelsi said and playfully patted Troy's head.

"Well, don't worry Troy and Gabriella. We'll remember you when we're partying like there's no tomorrow!" Taylor enthusiastically said as she did her own little dance in a sitting position.

Gabriella put on a shocked expression before stealing her chips and popping them in her mouth.

"Oh, you know you love me. But not as much as you love Troy!" Taylor said trying to snatch her chips back before Gabriella devoured the rest of them.

"Mmm. Isn't it a good thing I love Troy? Or else…actually I don't know what would happen!" Gabriella pondered as she munched on a chip.

Troy smiled mysteriously before glancing at the cafeteria door and then walking toward Gabriella pulling her back to kiss her sweetly on the lips. They kissed through the protests of their friends, only drawing apart when Jack Bolton spoke calmly, standing next to them, "That's one more week mister."

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
